


Milk Me - Professor Venomous x Reader

by DarkIsLight



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Breeding, Consent Issues, Cowgirl I guess, Cum Inflation, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gender-Neutral Lingerie, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kidnapping, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pet Play, Poison, Poison Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, You have female anatomy but it doesn't focus on your gender identity much, belly play, snake dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsLight/pseuds/DarkIsLight
Summary: It was known around the town that Professor Venomous kidnaps heroes every once in a while, but since you were new to the area and you figured you don't draw enough attention to yourself to be kidnapped by such a high ranking villain, you don't do a lot to protect yourself. Turns out that was a big mistake.
Relationships: Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Milk Me - Professor Venomous x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Yo holy fuck I'm back from the dead. I have no idea how but I made this in just a few hours enjoy bro

You are now a prisoner for one of the greatest super villains ever known, Professor Venomous. Word around the hero block was that he was not known to kidnap random heroes, but he does on rare occasions, his victims never coming back quite the same. With him being bisexual though who he chooses to kidnap is completely random, and up to chance. There has been no known patterns of his victims, and they’re usually only kept overnight at one of his mansion sized lairs. 

You knew all of this, and yet you decided to not invest in more extensive protection on your humble abode due to your confidence in the fact that it was extremely unlikely that you, of all people, would be pried upon such a high ranking villain. After all, you thought you were painfully average in the looks department, and you were never known for picking clothes that were particularly eye catching or flashy. Despite your well known strength as a new hero in town, you just thought you weren’t worth kidnapping in the long haul. So, you figured you didn’t have much to worry about. You went to bed a bit earlier than you usually do due to sleep deprivation that was finally taking over you, and you were out like a light as soon as the sun was down. You were comfortably snoozing in your beloved bed when you awoke startled by the sound of something breaking, and before you knew it you felt a sharp pinch on your neck along with something wet and slimy. You awoken enough to be able to register a very familiar purple complexion along with rough subtle grazing your cheek, but before you could be able to comprehend anything else your vision completely glazed over and you were going right back into unconsciousness before you knew it. 

When you come to again you find yourself in a nearly completely dark room, the only thing keeping the place just lit enough for you to see is a red bar light that lines the edges of the ceiling, a stunningly beautiful glow that catches you off guard. You look down to find some sort of skimpy costume in front of you, and you quickly realize you aren’t tied up. You get up, but as soon as you try to stand, an odd fiery sensation tickles your mind and you feel so dizzy you have to sit back down on the ground. It is then you notice a note that was placed beside you, and you pick it up to read it.

‘You have been injected with my poison, which will activate whenever you try to stand up or expand too much energy on physical activities that require any sort of strength to be spent. If you try to resist it and keep trying to go against it, it will become increasingly painful until it becomes unbearable to even stand. I will meet with you shortly after you wake up, but I recommend if you want to come out of this alive that you put on the clothes that are provided to you on the floor. And if you successfully do everything I say at the end of the night, I will save your life by giving you the anti-venom and let you go. I look forward to seeing you.’

Venom….of course! Despite you having no clue why, Professor Venomous must have captured you. The only reason you could gather as a possibility of why is being how fast you have been ranking up your level status as a hero, but otherwise you felt like there was simply nothing special about you that could have caught his attention, so why in the world did he decide to choose you? Nonetheless, you were terrified and you knew you had no other choice but to comply with his demands. You go to inspect the clothes that’s folded neatly into a pile on the floor, and immediately question your resolve. The outfit was a skimpy looking cow outfit, complete with a headband with cow ears and even a cow bell. Hesitantly you put it on, and blush heavily by the time you were done. You had leg warmers and panties on along with a tube top and arm warmers with hoof like gloves, everything surprisingly gender neutral and comfy. It seems that Venomous had done his homework on you to know you at least preferred unisex and comfortable clothing choices, which helped ease your fears a little. The cowbell was securely fastened around your neck with a velvet collar, and the headband had matching velvet fabric that hugged your head tightly. The fabric was covered in white and brown patches, which differs slightly from the usual black and white patterned cow outfits you usually see but still remained extremely stereotypical in its nature. You could only stand for a short period of time while putting on everything, and by the time you were done putting on the clothes you were on the floor flushed and panting from the weird feeling that rushed through your veins. Before you could even catch your breath though, the door in front of you opened. 

The man of the hour appeared, closing the door behind him before fishing a remote control out of his pocket, changing the lights of the room to a deep purple, the stark change in lighting making your eyes sting. He walks in with his trademark outfit, everything on except his lab coat. He bit his lip as he looked you up and down, and you swore that you noticed him looking slightly sweatier and flushed then usual. He emitted a strange but enticing smell, making the venom in your veins swim through your blood with vigor. The sensation made you quiver and shake, your pupils dilating wide as you look up at your captor. Despite your throat feeling scratchy and dry, you lick your lips and try to speak.

“W-Why….” you shook your head, trying to get your tongue to form the words you want to say to the best of your ability, “Why capture me?” Venomous merely chuckled at your question, leaning down to meet your level before responding. “Because, you were the easiest to access out of all of the heroes currently in town. Your house barely had any safety precautions whatsoever and while I could theoretically break any security system I want with my equipment, I frankly don’t have the patience for that.” He tilts your chin up so that your eyes meet, his having a particular hungry gleam to them. “You see, every spring I have a particular time of month that tends to make the snake like parts of myself...stir. I never expected that my self experimentation would result in me having a mating season of sorts, but it can certainly make working and the like extremely difficult.” He stops to grimace, looking away from you blushing slightly. “I spend day after day feeling this deep ache in my groin as all that I can think of is sex, and it can be...well, bothersome to say the least. I have a small minion that I am raising nowadays, and I don’t feel comfortable with the risk of her hearing me while I...do my business to help get rid of my urges. A couple of years ago I realized that I could use one of my backup lairs to use to completely have my way with someone, so I decided to just pick up whoever I find attractive to help satisfy me. Otherwise, I’ll just spend the entire month aggravated and in pain.” Venomous finished and stood back up, closing his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets as if his conclusion made perfect sense. “And well, I chose you not just because you’re not very smart with how you protect yourself and your house. I think you are particularly attractive, however much you lack the self confidence in yourself to truly realize it. It’s taken me a few tries over the years to really perfect my capturing techniques, but I’m fairly certain that after this night is over you will come out of this much more confident in yourself than you've ever been. So really, this is a situation that will greatly benefits the both of us.” He opened his eyes to smirk at you, his sharp teeth and eyes gleaming with devious intentions.

You have no clue how you could possibly respond to everything he just said to you, so you stay silent as you simply shook your head. “You’re crazy…” The professor merely rolled his eyes and frowned with a couple of tsks at you. “If you think I’m crazy now, you’ll think I need to go to an asylum as soon as humanly possible by the time I’m done with you.” He takes off his shirt,making you blush at the sight of his toned chest and stomach. He notices your reaction and laughs again. “Yeah, there you go. I know you won’t be able to resist me, the venom I put in you makes you go into your own sort of heat, making your body only crave me. It’s alright, just let yourself go and enjoy it, because you won’t have fun otherwise.” He takes off his boots and pants, and you’re taken aback by the sight of his junk.

Instead of being greeted with the average singular cock, instead you find yourself staring down the barrel of two, well endowed cocks, the both of them splitting at the scrotum and sharing the same large sack of balls. Another strangely particular thing about them was they had slight bumps at the end of their bases, and you quickly realize they were ridges. You stare wide eyed at the rather intimidating cocks in front of you, and the professor quickly follows your gaze.

“I apologize if this looks like it may be too much for you to handle, but rest assured they will fit and you will have a great time. And if we have trouble, I have lube with me just in case. If you’re wondering what I did to have these, just know my self experiments had many...unexpected results. Including the purple skin. And well….let’s just say I decided to keep them because they had unexpectedly good side effects, despite the mating cycle heats they give me.” He grabs the top dick and shudders heavily at his own touch, the second dick twitching in response. “S-Sorry, it’s been...quite a while since I’ve taken care of myself. But I’m sure you know now why you’re wearing that outfit, right?” You shake your head no, still clueless as to why in the world you had to wear this frankly ridiculous costume. He huffs and approaches you, pressing his two dicks in your face. “It’s simple, little cow. I want you to milk me~.” He smiles and tries to restrain a laugh, loving the way you look while on your knees between his legs as you are. “That’s what little slutty cows like you are best at after all, milking your owners just like how you need to be milked sometimes~.” You shudder at his words, and you feel yourself give in to what he wants. Before you could wrap your mouth around either of his tips however, he pulls back and goes behind you. “Ah ah ah, I don’t want to waste a single drop of my milk down your throat, I want it all in your stomach, so you can get nice and bred~.” You feel him pour lube onto your pussy and asshole, and you shudder as the cold liquid hits your skin. He positions you onto your hands and knees, placing you in doggy style, and you hear him press a button on the remote he has, a metal bucket and a few pieces of medical equipment you don’t recognize descending from the ceiling along with a mechanical crane like device. You look back at him questioningly, and he quickly follows what you’re about to ask. “This is to capture any drop of my cum you might spill out, so I’ll be able to pour it back into you later, and make sure to plug you up with it nicely to ensure you’ll be nice and full afterwards~.” He positions the bucket right underneath your pelvic region, placing the other pieces of equipment that you didn’t have the chance to properly see beside him. You try to crane your neck to get a better look, but he clutches you by the hair and forces your head down onto the ground. He growls softly, “Now now little cow, you need to be patient before you can find out what I have in store for you.” Chilling tingles run down your spine at the gravely tone his voice took on as he spoke to you with such a stern tone. The venom in your veins reacts to the sudden strain on your body and makes your body start to sting and burn, and you gasp and groan in pain at the sensation. Despite this, the professor still keeps his grip on you, making sure you really understand how painful the venom can get before he lets you get back up. “Now, don’t forget what’s at risk here if you don’t obey me, understand?” Your ears ring slightly as you nod your head, feeling his dicks go back to your entrances as he says “Good~.” with an obvious smirk in his voice. 

He enters slowly, both of his tips entering in you smoothly at the same time and you gasp and moan loudly at the sensation. He’s barely inside of you and you already feel like you’re being split in two, your private parts clearly not being used to being stretched this much as you’ve only had fingers down there before. As he slowly enters further in you though you feel something sharp seemingly snap deep in your vagina, and you whimper and shudder as you feel something drip between your legs. “Oh shit, you were a virgin?” You simply lay in place embarrassed and surprised at the same time as you hear Venomous curse for the very first time, surprise etched in every single feature of his face. “I-I’m sorry, my research on you never showed me that…” He rubs your ass a bit, as if trying to reassure you through your pain. “I just broke your hymen, there’s some blood but that’s normal. I won’t continue until you say you’re ready, ok?” Despite him capturing you and literally poisoning you, he still had the common decency about him to make sure he didn’t hurt you too much, and you didn’t know how to feel about that. You tremble a bit and unintentionally squeeze yourself around him, and he quickly hisses at the sensation, his grip on you tightening. “Fuck you’re tight.” He moves his hands down to squeeze your hips, biting his lip while using every fiber of his being to resist cumming into you right then and there. You blush heavily and speak up after a few seconds of hearing his panting, “S-Sorry, I’m ready for m-more now…”

He doesn’t hesitate to sink himself more into you, a strange prickly sensation took over both of your rims as his ridges moved past them. He groans and moves a hand to your hair to pull at you slightly, using the leverage to bottom out in you. You both moan at the feeling of him all the way in, and if you thought you felt like you were gonna split in two earlier it was nothing compared to what you felt now. It was borderline painful, and you felt almost completely stuffed with his cocks. You hear him panting behind you, his grip on your hip nearly hard enough to bruise as he speaks up “A-Are you ready for me to move? I-I can’t hold myself back for much longer…” You can’t find the strength to speak anymore, but nod meekly, and scream in a high pitch as he roughly begins to have his way with you. His thrusts full and deep, rather overwhelming for you to handle considering you can feel them in both holes. Your ass burns at the sensations, not taking the stretching well and feeling weirdly itchy with every movement of the ridges inside. Your vagina however is taking it surprisingly well, the sharp pain that originally was there slowly ebbing away to give you nearly mind soaring pleasure with each thrust. You find yourself unable to contain your moans, the only sounds in the room being Venomous panting, your slutty sounding moans, and the cowbell around your neck ringing to the beat of his thrusts. Something deep inside of you gives, and you find both parts of yourself beginning to move and flex around his members as he thrusts into you. “Haaah….fuuuuuck….” Venomous moans and bends down, wrapping his arms around your stomach. You shudder as you hear him growl right in your ear, his thrusts becoming faster. He stops pumping himself halfway out of you, and instead only allows a few inches to go in and out of you as he goes faster, the different angle striking two things in you that hadn't been struck before. “AAAAH!” You scream as you feel your g-spot and prostate get hit at the same time, Venomous laughs at your reaction with delight. “Ooooh, did I hit a spot cow~?” He traces his sharp teeth suggestively across your neck as he thrusts the same way, hitting those same spots so hard you nearly see stars. You clench hard around him and you feel your clit throb. You cry out that you need something else, just one more thing to finish, and he only laughs right into your ear, his breath ticking your skin. “Beg me for it, cow~.” “Pleeeeease.... Ah... FUCK! Please Venomous I need to cum so bad, p-please let me cum!” He chuckles as he silently moves back to his original position above you, moving the hand that was in your hair down to your clit. He rubs you in tight circles as he thrusts into you as fast as he can, and both of you groan and moan, nearly in sync. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, and you feel yourself start climbing to the edge “P-Professor I’m gonna-!” you speak sharply in a fainting breath. He responds immediately to your pleas, groaning out “Cum for me then~” You don’t waste a second longer to follow his demands. 

Fireworks explode in your mind as your vision flashes, a hot burning sensation taking over you as wave after wave of euphoria splashes all over you, leaving you dripping all over his cocks as you have the best orgasm you have ever had. Your pussy and ass tightened like a vice grip around him, and you hear his voice catch in the back of his throat, groaning long and hard as he gives you the single warning “I’m cumming-!” He grips onto your hips for dear life and you feel a huge swelling move from the base of his cocks go up inside of you, hot gushes of cum spilling into you in what seems like an endless amount. You cum again just from the sensation of being filled by him, something deep and primal in you getting a deep satisfaction from the newfound sensation of having that much cum inside of you. Even as you stop cumming, he doesn't stop. He's not done yet. You hear something akin to water droplets dripping into a bucket, and you look down to see your stomach beginning to swell as some of his cum leaks out from the sides of your holes, your walls squeezing it along with his cocks. You try to squirm away from him, starting to feel terribly overwhelmed by the sensations,he responds by gripping onto you tighter, and you can feel claws prick your skin as he holds you in place. You moan for a long time as he keeps dumping load after load into you, feeling like you’re taking a year's worth of cum into both of your holes from twice as many dicks. Your moans bottoms out into squeaks and squeals as you feel your stomach get heavier and heavier, and the skin around your torso becomes unbearably tight as it stretches to it’s very limit to hold all of the liquids that’s being spilled inside. Venomous lets out a final moan as his dicks twitch one last time inside of you, you feel your stomach touch the floor as he finally finishes inside of you. He isn’t done with you yet though, and you hear him growl fervently as he pushes you back down onto the ground, your stomach making you lose your balance as you lose your ability to keep your legs on the ground, your stomach becoming leverage to hold you down into the position he desires. He moans at the sight of your bloated stomach, then chuckles wryly as he pulls out. You squirm slightly at the uncomfortable sensation of both of your holes remaining stretched open, feeling empty, but before they could close back up Venomous puts two clasps around you to keep them open. You cry a bit at the sensation, feeling like you’re about to explode, but the professor only shushes you and says “You’re almost done little cow, you just need to hold in the rest of my milk~.” He grabs the bucket that was pushed back by your stomach and carefully pours in the cum inside both of your holes evenly, making sure they’re equally full. Once all of his cum is inside of you he puts in a butt plug in your ass, and seals your pussy with skin safe duct tape, to make sure nothing leaks out of you. Once his handy work is done he flips you over onto your back, letting you catch your breath as he gets to see your bloated stomach in its full glory. 

“There we go, just look at you~. You look like you’re ready to pop out a baby~.” Venomous bites his lip and massages your stomach, both of you feeling it jiggle underneath his ministrations. The venom started to take it’s full effect after he moved you however, and you feel your sight blurring and your ears ringing terribly. Your arms and legs sprawl out weakly and trembled on the floor, and your chest heaves as you barely muster up the courage and strength to respond to him. “Don’t…...feel…...good….” you hear him mutter curses as he says something about getting the anti venom, and you see him walk out the room before you black out.

\---- 

When you awaken again, you’re still on the ground with a stomach full of cum but no longer feel the effects of the venom in your blood. You sit up and put both of your hands on your stomach, blushing as you remember the nights events. You bite your lip as you massage your swollen stomach, feeling surprisingly sexy like this. You find yourself admiring how you looked in the skimpy cow outfit, and feel a new sense of comfort with how you were. Venomous walks in again, smiling and looking well rested, no longer sweaty and disheveled. “Good, you’re awake. I take it the venom is all gone?” You nod in response, not taking your eyes away from your stomach. You hear him chuckle before he sits in front of you, joining you in feeling up your stomach as well. “See? I told you you’re attractive. Are you ready to be let go though?” You say yes as you shake your head a bit, forcing yourself out of your train of thought. “There’s a few things I have to do before you go.” He fishes out his remote again and changes the lights of the room again, changing it to a fluorescent white, stinging your eyes just as the first change has. He presses another button and another bucket descends from the ceiling, this time though with no other accompanying equipment. “It’s time to massage out the cum inside of you.” He angles the bucket underneath your legs and starts by pulling out the butt plug. He kneads your stomach, and you groan as you feel all of the cum in your ass pour out and go into the bucket. He’s thorough with his mashing of your stomach, making sure every single last drop in your ass is gone and into the bucket. “Now my favorite part...massaging your womb with my cum~.” You open your mouth to question what the fuck he just said, but you moan instead when he starts kneading your stomach and all you can feel is his cum deep inside you sloshing around inside of your womb. Every part of your pussy trembles and shakes with every movement of your stomach, feeling like pure bliss. You moan and thrust your hips up a bit, your reaction only making him chuckle. He leans forward and traces his forked tongue on your neck, rubbing your clit with his other hand through the duct tape as he continues his ministrations with your stomach. He teases every right part of you, tickling and scratching all of the right spots that needed to were itching heavily, some parts of which you didn’t even know you didn’t need to be scratched. He sinks his teeth into you deeply, licking you up fervently as you cum again. You feel your vagina try to squeeze out his cum, but the tape makes the cum only move back up deep inside you, the sensation feeling like heaven. Finally though Venomous removes his teeth from your neck and nursed licks where he bit you, letting go of your stomach and clit. As soon as he finishes he moves back to remove the tape, and you moan and shudder all over again as you feel the cum finally move out of your pussy. He once again mashes your stomach until all of the cum is out, then gets the crane to pick up the bucket again. “Now, before you get concerned I want you to know that my cum is half snake and therefore can no longer impregnate a human. So don’t worry, you won’t get pregnant from everything we just did. And you can keep the costume, if you wish. However I recommend you walk out of here with your normal clothes on so you don’t draw suspicion.” He gets up and walks back to the door, winking at you before opening the door. “I hope I see you in it again in the future~.” He leaves the room, letting the door stay open so you can exit out of the house after you get dressed and collect your bearings.

You now know why every person whom Professor Venomous captures never come back the same.


End file.
